Superjerrie vs The End
by Aidylvice
Summary: The end of series is nigh, but Super Jerrie and his sidekcick Turbo Teazer don't know this. When Jemima goes missing, there is a great Jellicle Ruckus, and only our super heroes can save the day. Visit to read Episode 7 before this one.
1. Part 1

Episode 7: Super Jerrie and Rumpuscat vs

**Episode 8: Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer vs. The End**

The Madcap Adventures of

Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer

Faster than Macavity's speeding bullet

More powerful than Skimbleshanks' locomotive

Is it a bird?

Is it a plane?

Is it the Great Rumpus Cat (well, sort of)?!

_HECK_ NO! It's

SUPER JERRIE!

And his sidekick TURBO TEAZER

*A giant J flashes onto screen*

_Quaxo is sitting at home, eating a Twinkie, when the nice UPS Cat Mittens leaves a package at the door. He dusts chocolate crumbs off his fur, mosies over to the front door, and peeps out the peep hole. The package is HUUUUUUGE._

Quaxo: Wow! _He looks at the package, then looks at himself_. How am I going to manage that with my diminutive size?

_He shrugs, pulls the HUUUUUUGE package inside, and sits upon it (to catch his breath, you know) _Quaxo: Now I shall open it. _He uses his smart Swiss Army Knife and cuts open the package._ _There is a note. An under the note IS A BRAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!_

Quaxo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! _He catches his breath, than begins again._ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

_He silently prays that this is not his birthday present, then reads the note._

_**Back at Headquarters**_**….**

_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are playing that strange and exotic game of "Pop Goes the Weasle." How it is played we do not know, but they certainly seem to be experts._

Rumpleteazer: _Excited._ It's my turn to pop Jerrie! _She sucks in a big breath (preparing for her pop) when there is a knock at the door._ Ahh noodles! They ruined ALL THE FUN.

Mungojerrie: I'll get the door! _He bounds over to the door, and opens it. Tugger, distraught, rushes inside._

Tugger: _Grabs Mungojerrie by the shoulders and shakes him violently._ THE WORLD IS COMIN' TO AN END, MAN!

Mungojerrie: _Confused_. And where is the evidence?

Tugger: QUAXO HAS ESCAPED! _Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer look confused._ ALL THAT'S LEFT IS A HUUUUUUGE BOX!

Mungojerrie: _Starting to panic._ Well wh-where do you guess he went?

Tugger: We don't know! And to make things worse…

Mungojerrie and Rumplteazer, listening intently: Yeessss?

Tugger: J E M I M A I S G O N E T O O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mungojerrie: _Puts hand on Tugger's shoulder._ You need to leave. _Has grave expression, and looks into the distance._ This is quite a serious matter.

_**Later…**_

_Mungojerrie has summoned the agents – Agent Coricopat, Agent Tantomile, Agent Macavity, and the newest member, Agent Electra. The fact that Jemima is missing (and Quaxo too, but no one really cared at the moment) is a big HAIRY deal. They think that something bad must be going on – foul play FOR SURE._

Agent Tantomile: This is a grave matter, indeed.

Agent Coricopat: Yes, indeed.

Agent Macavity: We need to start looking for clues.

Agent Electra: _Nods in agreement._

Mungojerrie: _Disturbed_. What do you think happened to Jemima?

Agent Tantomile: _Exchanges looks with Agent Coricopat, the same look that mothers give to fathers when they think that their children are in danger, but doesn't want to frighten them._ I-I'm not sure, Super Jerrie.

Mungojerrie: _Looks defeated_, _and_ _turns to Rumpleteazer._ Rumpleteazer?

Rumpleteazer: Yes, Jerrie?

Mungojerrie: I think it's time to turn into Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer now.

Rumpleteazer: _Serious._ Yes, Jerrie, the time has come.

Mungojerrie: Jemima's disappearance is very grave indeed. This sounds like a job for…

**SUPER JERRRIE!!!!**

Rumpleteazer: And his sidekick **TURBO TEAZAH!!!!**

_Mungojerrie transforms from the once everyday thief to man of steal, a hero which no one can defeat. He flips a switch on his suit which makes his cat-eye logo glow in the dark. He pulls on his mask, his cape, his super boots, and his dignity. Rumpleteazer floats high into the air. She pulls her super string and is no longer a stringy, stinky thief – yet she still gets gloves and a mask. She has replaced the light bulb in her cat eye logo, and flips on the switch. Her boots pull on with ease._

Super Jerrie: _Shocked._ Wow Teazer, nothing went wrong!

Turbo Teazer: _Striking super hero-like pose with an official-like face._ What did you expect, Jerrie? Nothing else could go wrong. _Donky Kong keychain falls of her super suit._ AWWW MAAAAN!

Super Jerrie: Don't worry, Teazer. _Puts arm on her shoulder._ Everything will turn out in the end.

Agent Macavity: That's right Super Jerrie. _Turns to other agents._ I think they're ready now, Agents.

Super Jerrie: _Baffled._ For what?

Agent Tantomile: You are ready for what we always planned to give you two. The Golden Earmuffs, a prizes amoung prizes, an honor above all others.

Super Jerrie: ………Is there symbolism?

Agent Coricopat: Oh yes, indeed! The earmuffs symbolize strength, Super Jerrie. Even in the coldest times, you kept warm. This shows that warmth. Let it always remind you of your courage, Super Jerrie, and you too, Turbo Teazer.

Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer: _Looking at each other._ WOW!

Agent Tantomile: _Shakes head to rid of sentimental feelings._ Now, I think you both need to head out and look for clues. The other agents and I will look for clues here.

Super Jerrie: _To Rumpleteazer_. Let us take the Gettaway Car to Munkustrap's.

Turbo Teazer. Let's.

_**At Munkustrap's…**_

_Munkustrap is walking through his house, freaking out but trying to stay calm. He is looking for Demeter's asthma inhaler because as soon as they got the news about Jemima, she went into a convenient panic attack. But this time he couldn't blame her. For someone so allusive to KINDNAP SWEET, PRECIOUS JEMIMA was very frightening – and potentially deadly._

Munkustrap: _Repeating the same words he has been saying all day. _ No, no no no…

Tugger: _Repeating the same words he has been saying all day, while helping to look for the inhaler. _ No, no no no…

_Doorbell rings, and Tugger and Munkustrap jump back in fear, putting their hands to their hearts and breathing deeply._

Tugger: D-d-d-do you think we should…………answer it?

Munkustrap: _Clears throat_. Uhmmmm… _As Jellicle Guardian he knows the answer, but…_

_Super Jerrie, the one on the otherside of the door, yells._

Super Jerrie: HEY GUYS, IT'S ME, SUPER JERRIE! _Tugger goes forward to answer it, but Munkustrap holds him back._

Munkustrap: Don't go to answer it! _Suspicious._ It's probably a ploy…

_Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer eventually go to Jennyanydots' house._

Jennyanydots: Dears, do come in! _Scowls_. You haven't come to see me in QUITE a long time, especially since you began your life of saving the world. Tut tut tut. What SHALL I do with you?

Super Jerrie: _Taking a sip of his tea._ I guess you heard about Jemima –

Jennyanydots: _Swallowing her sip of tea quickly._ Oh yes it IS dreadful, isn't it? Perhaps the poor dear will be found soon.

Turbo Teazer: _Still sullen._ It is a very grave matter.

Jennyanydots: Yes dear, it CERTAINLY IS……

_**Back at Headquarters…**_

_While the conversation above was happening, Agent Coricopat, Agent Tantomile, and Agent Macavity had had enough of Agent Electra who, discovering she could pick locks with her little finger, had destroyed many of the super secret (and super expensive_) _locks that held the most confidential items._

Agent Coricopat: _To Agent Tantomile, quietly._ Make her go AWAY.

Agent Tantomile: _Sighing._ I will do my best. AGENT ELECTRA! _Agent Electra arrives._ Why don't you go undercover as the villain you once were and look for clues that will help lead us to Jemima? _There is a silent, but very obvious, protest from Agent Electra (who never liked Jemima in the first place.)_ _But, as always, Agent Tantomile wins the argument and Agent Electra is sent out incognito._ _She looks up into the sky (quite expecting it to rain, because usually when she goes out that's what happens) and sees something in the sky…she goes to investigate._

_**Back at Jennyanydots'…**_

_Our Superheroes have gotten got in a long conversation about felt capes for mice. They are trying to tactfully bow out, but are making very slow work of it…_

Super Jerrie: _Looking at watch._ Well, look at the time, Teaz.

Turbo Teazer: _Somewhat enjoying the conversation._ That is a LOVERLY idea! How unique. _Looks at Jerrie with a big smile, then realizes it is time to GO. NOW._ Uh, Jenny?

Jennyanydots:…And I just told the lady at Walmart "Ma'am? Do you know that you are talking to a skilled proffesional in mice training?" And SHE replied… _Suddenly there is a frantic knocking at the door._

Jennyanydots: _Shaking her head._ Tut tut tut, what NOW? _She answers the door._ Why, Munkustrap!

Munkustrap: _Walking past Jennyanydots._ Super Jerrie, come quickly!

_Super Jerrie, with a tip of his hat to Jennyanydots, rushes out the door, with Turbo Teazer on his tail._ _Every Jellicle known to man is looking up at the sky._ _The twins see that Tugger has fainted, and for once DEMETER is fanning HIM awake. Super Jerrie is dreading what he'll see, but he looks up anyway. A large radiotower, with a big neon sign that reads "Istoffolis" when lighted up, has slowly risen on the horizon!)_

Super Jerrie: _Pondering._ Istoffolis…Quaxo gone missing… _He looked up at the sign again. One of the lights that lit up the letters was burnt out. What letter, though, WAS it?_ MISTOFFOLIS!

Turbo Teazer: _Shaking Super Jerrie's arm._ JERRIE! I'm scared! _Suddenly, in the middle of that Jellicle Ruckus, Agent Electra comes running from the direction of the radio tower, waving her arms._

Super Jerrie: _To Turbo Teazer._ She's trying to tell us something! _Agent Electra runs up, clicking and stomping her feet._ You know who it is?

Turbo Teazer: IS IT A DOLPHIN? _Agent Electra shakes her head. She puts her paw to her mouth and pulls it back and forth, her mouth still opening and closing._

Turbo Teazer: _Snaps_. I've got it! The person who took Jemima drowns on a regular basis!

Super Jerrie: I don't think that's who it is Teaz… _Super Jerrie keeps thinking. Who could it POSSIBLY be?_ _Agent Electra has finally given up trying to explain._ Who could it be? _All the Jellicles look up to the sky, and they see that a large speaker has imerged. What song does it begin to play?_

Song: Sunlight through the trees in summer,

Endless masquerading!

Like a flower, as the dawn is breaking!

The Memory is fading…

Super Jerrie: I'VE GOT IT!

_J flashes onto screen._

**To Be Continued……**


	2. Part 2

**Episode 8: Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer vs. The End Part 2**

_Agent Tantomile looks at Super Jerrie._

Agent Tantomile: I read your mind, Super Jerrie, and I don't think that's it. _Super Jerrie deflates._ _Meanwhile, the song is still playing from the tower._

Munkustrap: Who is singing the Jellicle Anthem without mine – I mean Old Deuteronomy's permission? _Munksutrap is angry._

Super Jerrie: _Calculating in his head if what he is about to say will put anyone in danger._ I think…that we should go see what's going on. _Bravely._ COME ON, JELLICLES! _Mungojerrie leads the way. If you were watching at that moment, you would have seen that it was a great Jellicle procession, on led because someone was singing the Jellicle Anthem without copyright._ _They arrive in the city of Mistoffolis, home of magical sparkles._ _They all line up in front of the tower._

Tumblebrutus: _Because he is a kitten, Tumblebrututs thinks nothing is going on and believes that it is okay to joke at this moment. He nudges Carbucketty with his pointy elbow._ I hope this doesn't cause great Jellicle distress and mayhem.

Carbucketty: _Because he is a kitten, Carbucketty believes something dramatic and terrifying is going on, and overreacts._ CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING?????!!!!! _Falls to his knees and rents fur._

Super Jerrie: _To the Agents._ I think Turbo Teazer and I are going to go inside and investigate.

Agent Tantomile: _Exchanges look with Agent Coricopat._ All right, Super Jerrie, you may go. _Puts paw on his shoulder._ But please, be careful.

Super Jerrie: _Courageously._ I will.

Agent Macavity: And don't forget these. _Hands Super Jerrie the Golden Earmuffs._ A hero always has to be prepared.  
Turbo Teazer: _Crosses arms._ Who said I was going in?

Super Jerrie: _Grabs her by the ear._ I DID. Now come on. _The twins enter the radio. As they are walking down a hall (which Turbo Teazer described as spooky-ooky), the lights dim briefly. They get very bright, then suddenly go out. They hear an evil laugh._

Evil Laugh: NYAH HA HA HA!

Super Jerrie: _Feeling in the dark for Turbo Teazer_. TURBO TEAZER!!!! _He hears his sister faintly mumble his name. He is then thrown onto a chair by someone. The lights are sudennly turned back on again. He is in a room next to Turbo Teazer. They are both sitting on chairs behind a desk. Super Jerrie realizes his hands are tied together._

Super Jerrie: Where are we?

Turbo Teazer: _Crying in spite of herself._ I DON'T KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! _She throws her head down on the table_. _Super Jerrie takes a look around and sees…Quaxo! He has that goofy brain on his head again, and is chillaxin' all cool on his inflatable chair, which is slowly deflating._

Quaxo: _Waves._ Hi! _Jumps down and blows air into the chair, but does not close the plug._

Turbo Teazer: _Suddenly unstruck with emotion._ What are you doing here?

Quaxo: I brought you in this room.

Super Jerrie: Are you behind all this?

Quaxo: Nooooooo….

Super Jerrie: _Remembers that Quaxo's old brain (when he was The Maniacal Mister Mistoffelees) used to make him smart._ Your new brain…is it not as efficient?

Quaxo: _Jumps back down to blow some more air into his chair._ I can't tell. See, I think it might be a knock-off. I don't think she wanted me to be too smart, but smart enough to build Mistoffolis. _Climbs back into chair._

Super Jerrie: _Pondering._ It's deflating because the plug's undone.

Quaxo: Hmmmm…so it is. _Jumps down and fixes that._

Super Jerrie: By the way, who is that "she" you were referring to?

Quaxo: _Looks at Super Jerrie like he's an idiot._ My master? DUH!

Super Jerrie: Who is your master? _Before Quaxo can answer, the door swings open. A small Cat steps in, with a cape pulled out in front of the it to hide it's face._

Small Cat: NYAH HA HA HA!!!

Super Jerrie: _Looking at the Cat with a dissaproving expression. _Who are you and why have you brough us here?

Small Cat: I think I'll answer the first question to begin. I am the mastermind behind most of the crimes that YOU'VE had to solve. But I am also the victim, the one that everyone wants to save and protect. I am… _Whips off cape._

J E M I M A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer's jaw drop. Quaxo gasps for dramatic effect. THIS was who they were afraid of? Jemima – the sweet innocent kitten whom everyone adored a…criminal?_

Super Jerrie _Crushed_. Jemima? YOU were the one causing all the problems for us Jellicles?

Jemima: I don't like to CALL it PROBLEMS…I like to call it payback. _Jemima puts her to pointer fingers together_.

Turbo Teazer: _Confused_ What'd we ever do to you?

Jemima: WHAT DID YOU EVER DO TO ME?????? _Calms down._ I'll tell you. _Screen gets blury, and Jemima is telling her story in flashbacks._ When I was a kitten…

Turbo Teazer: You… still are a kitten.

Jemima: _Glares at Turbo Teazer so long that Turbo Teazer gets nervous and begins to whistle._ That's better. NOW. When I was a kitten, I loved to sing. I sang everywhere, all the time. But I was not happy. Only one thing could make me happy, and I did not have it. _She pauses, hoping someone will ask her what it was. Quaxo gets this hint._

Quaxo: And what WAS that thing, Jemima?

Jemima: _Shakes her head sadly._ That thing was listeners. NO ONE LISTENED TO ME! I sang and sang and sure, they thought it was cute and sweet and all, but they didn't really care!

Super Jerrie: But Jemima, we thought that you liked to sing on your own! We thought you sang for yourself, not us!

Jemima: _HEEECCCK NOOOOOO! _I wanted to be a starlet! I wanted people to ASK me to sing for them, but they didn't! So one day I was sitting on the street one day, minding my own business and fuming over my predicament, when ALONZO came along and took my flippin' lollipop. Well you know what? That really ticked me off! Talk about adding salt to a wound! Well I was really glad when you came and helped me Super Jerrie. I'll give you that – because I really was. But that whole day made me even more angry. Would you like to comment?

Super Jerrie: Uhhh…no. Please continue.

Jemima: Well when Quaxo, _points to Quaxo_, went nuts (because he really did), I thought I could use him to my advantage. Because you see, I realized – I couldn't just get people to listen by being my nice little self. I had to DEMAND IT! I got Quaxo to help me. When some of the Jellicles got angry I put the idea in there heads to come join me so that we could PUNISH THE JELLICLE NATION AND BUILD MISTOFFOLIS! Unfortunately my plan somewhat backfired, because Cassandra was just a fruitcake, so I couldn't recruit her, and then there was that turkey thing. So the only two villains I got were Bombalurina and Skimbleshanks, because ELECTRA (when I gave her my offer) turned me down and joined the good side. But I'm sorry, this Skimbleshanks thing just isn't working out. I mean, he bought all these Richard Simmons tapes…but I digress.

Super Jerrie: _Putting everything together._ So you recruited the villains to help you build Mistoffolis to punish us?

Jemima: Right. Now everyone will listen to me sing – for a little while anyway. Oh, by the way, sorry about that sign. I had to let Quaxo put that it was home of magical sparkles.

Turbo Teazer: _Starting to panic_. Well what…wh-what are you gonna do to us?

Jemima: I'm glad you asked. Do you hear that loud music playing? _The heroes nod._ Well that's on the lowest volume…see, if you didn't wanna listen to me sing, then you never will again. _Turbo Teazer gulps_.

Super Jerrie: _Sits up straight, trying to be strong despite his near crying._ So wh-what are you going to do?

Jemima: BUST ALL OF YOUR LITTLE JELLICLE EARDRUMS!!!!!!!

_Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer look at each other, dreading what's to come._

Jemima: QUAXO!

Quaxo: HERE!

Jemima: Time to crank up the tunes! _Jemima and Quaxo put in ear plugs. _Bye bye, Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer. _ Then Jemima's paw reaches for a lever labled "The Grandaddy of All Switches."_ _Is this the end for our two Superheroes?_ _No. Because something rises up in Super Jerrie – something called anger. He has never felt anger like this before, but it sure is motivating. In fact, in that exact moment, Super Jerrie finds so much strength that he breaks the ties that are on his hands._

Super Jerrie: _Jumps up._ NOW TURBO TEAZER!!!!  
Turbo Teazer: RIGHT JERRIE! HYAAAAAAAH! _Turbo Teazer swiftlty jumps out of her chair, flips her tied arms over her head (she is very flexible) and gets Jemima in a headlock_.

Jemima: NOOOOOO! _Thinks quickly_. Quaxo, pull the lever!

Turbo Teazer: _Not sure what Super Jerrie is to do, but knows that he has a plan._ NOW, SUPER JERRIE!!!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Super Jerrie nods, and as he runs out the door, Quaxo quickly pulls the lever._

_Out in the street, where all the Jellicles stand, they realize the song playing is getting lounder and higher pitched. This throws off their senses, and no one even thinks of running home._ _Meanwhile, Super Jerrie is running down the hallway of the radio tower. He has a plan. But before he can execute it, he meets Bombalurina and Skimbleshanks in the hall._

Bombalurina: Not so fast, Super Jerrie.

Skimbleshanks: Did you HONESTLY think we'd let you go through?

Super Jerrie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _That was his war cry._ _He then starts "The Tailspin Of…" and runs through the Bombalurina and Skimbleshanks, who gets tossed up in the air by the sheer force._ _He then runs up the stairs to the very top of the tower._ _It is so loud! He puts his fingers in his ears._

Super Jerrie: _Looking up at the top of the tower._ How am I going to get up there…I guess I'm going to have to climb! _He relucltantly pulls his fingers out of his ears, then procedes to climb up the tower. How he manages it he'll never know, but he gets all the way to the top. He knows that he'll have to stop the sound somehow._

Super Jerrie: _Thinking_. But how? _His ears burn from the loud sound. If only he had ear plugs…or earmuffs… THE GOLDEN EARMUFFS!!!_ EUREKA! THAT'S IT! _He quickly pulls the Golden Earmuffs out of his pocket, and situates them on the tippy-top of the tower, so that no sound will be able to get through. The song is muffled._

Super Jerrie: I did it… _Super Jerrie beams. But then he remembers Turbo Teazer. He can only do one thing – so he JUMPS OFF THE TOWER. Since he was a little kitten, he could never land on his feet when he fell on his head (and he learned this the hard way). So the Agents had installed a parachute to his super suit. Super Jerrie quickly pulls this string, and floats down._

_As he is floating, he realizes that everybody is cheering, clapping, and whistling for him. When he touches the ground, Demeter even runs up and kisses him._

Demeter: You're my hero!

Agent Macavity: _Under breath_. Good luck with that…

Agent Tantomile: _Running up to Super Jerrie_. BRILLIANT work Super Jerrie!

Super Jerrie: There's no time to talk – I have to help Turbo Teazer with the enemy! _At this exact moment, Jemima is seen running out the front door, along with Bombalurina and Skimbleshanks (who both run the wrong direction and is cuaght by Agent Electra). Turbo Teazer is chasing Jemima._

Turbo Teazer: GET BACK HERE EVIL VILLAIN! _Turbo Teazer (who has obviously untied her hand by now) does an excellent karate move, and flips over Jemima, where she lands right in front of her._

Turbo Teazer: Sorry, Jemima – but everyone knows that I'M the best singer!

_Munkustrap dumbfoundedly runs up with the Jellicle handcuffs, and Turbo Teazer secures them in their proper place._ _As Agent Macavity takes away the villain, Turbo Teazer comes to stand next to Super Jerrie. The whole crowd cheers for them (including Quaxo, who is sitting in a police car). Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer stop to cherish this moment, and (even though Carbucketty is still convinced that he is deaf in one ear) they remember this moment for their whole nine lives._

Munkustrap: _To Super Jerrie_. Super Jerrie, and Turbo Teazer too, thank you for saving the Jellicles. You have truly saved us from an enemy…that, I must say, we never thought could have lost it. We thank you whole heartedly.

Agent Tantomile: Well I guess we're out of a job, Agent Coricopat.

Super Jerrie: Why?

Agent Tantomile: _Smiles somewhat sadly._ Because you've demolished all evil for the Jellicles, Super Jerrie. If Jemima was the main cause…well then, all of us "Agents" and "Superheroes" have nothing more to do.

Agent Coricopat: You two have been truly brave and courageous. _He shakes both their hands._ Congratulations. _Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer grin at each other._

Munkustrap: Well, then! Now that we don't have anything more to worry about, how about a party over at my house? I'll fix my famous recipe of Jellicle Tomato Soup, which is always served in a Jellicle Tureen on a Jellicle Lazy Susan.

Demeter: Well dear, it reminds me of blood.

Munkustrap: _Rather shortly_. Don't eat any then. _To the others_. How about it?

Super Jerrie: _Smiles at Turbo Teazer_. If it's all right with you Munkustrap, I think Turbo Teazer and I will change back to our normal selves and head back home.

Munkustrap: _Understands._ All right. Come along, Jellicles!

_As the Jellicles march out of Mistoffolis, Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer pull their Un-Super String on their suits. They are now back to being Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer._

Rumpleteazer: _Thinking_. Ya know Mungojerrie, if there's no more evil…I guess we gotta go back to our day jobs.

Mungojerrie: _Thinking._ Hey yeah.

Rumpleteazer: _Hopefully_. Wanna be thieves agains? If we're the only lawbreakers, and the only super heroes, then technically we'll only have to hide from the police (who is no good anyway). _The two begin walking home, towards the sunset. All you can see are their backs._

Mungojerrie: _Smiles_. Ya know, Rumpleteazer?

Rumpleteazer: What?

Mungojerrie: I think I'd like that.

Rumpleteazer: _Smiling back._ Me too.

Mungojerrie: After all, a new day has begun. _The two disappear into the horizon, the curtain closes, and the series finale for the Madcap Adventures of Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer ends for ever._

I woke up this morning  
Feeling alright  
I've been fightin' for tomorrow  
All my life  
Yea, I woke up this morning  
Feeling brand new  
Cause the dreams that I've been dreaming  
Have finally came true…

The End


End file.
